neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Agent RX
Agent RX is an upcoming game made by APIM Group, Inc., starring the secret agent Roxanne D'Urre, who has to clear all the crime in the corrupted country she lives, and stop Xavier Cell from his nefarious plans. Gameplay Agent RX is played like an average 3D platformer, where she can jump, punch, kick and several other abilities. This game also makes use of weapons, mostly the gun, as certain foes need to be defeated with a weapon rather than fighting skills. When activating a weapon, players look in First Person with a crosshair and a circle, indicating the position where she shoots. Roxanne can still move in this mode, but cannot jump or do other abilities. When the game progresses, Roxanne will get new weapons and learn new abilities that she needs to go through each obstacle and beat the bosses. The worlds in this game are called "Locations", where she'll roam in a "hub" and gets access to levels. Each level has three "Missions" to be cleared: usually, they are "Explore the Level" (go through the level to the exit), "Eliminate the Foes" (defeat all the enemies in the level that can be defeated", and "Obtain the Plans" (find a bundle of important papers). However, different missions can also be found instead of the second and third, like "Race Against Pierre" (go against Pierre in a chaotic car race) or "Save the People" (find an innocent Human or Smilonian and bring him to the beginning of the level). Occasionally, a level can only have one mission, being "Beat the Boss" (self-explanatory; defeat the mini- or main-boss of a Location). Players can unlock the next level when all three missions of the previous level has been cleared. Every Mission in a level has three achievements to clear: the "Damage-Less" (clear the mission at full health), the "Pierre's Record" (clear a mission in a certain time) and the "Cash Collector" (clear the mission while having 100 Banknotes or more). Clearing all three achievements in a mission gives the player a fourth cleared achievement ("Ultimate Roxanne"), and a soundtrack to listen at the menu. A second player can play as well, who would control Sheila. She would have the same abilities and weapons as Roxanne, so as the game progresses, Sheila also gets more abilities and weapons. There are two modes of Multiplayer: Co-op (both players work together to clear levels and missions), and Duel (players work on their own, trying to clear the mission first). Both modes can make the game progress. Player 2 can enter or leave whenever he wants. Characters *Roxanne D'Urre (Protagonist) - One of the best agents. You play as her. *Sheila Piunazj (Protagonist/Friend) - The best friend of Roxanne, and an expert agent as well. *Norbert (Friend/Support) - An intermediate agent, who had troubles by a Smilonian when working as a postman. *General Bahtun (Support) - The Big Boss of The Agency. He checks the activity and makes the missions. *Colonel Ztic (Support) - The mission giver of Roxanne, Sheila, Pierre and Barry, and other Expert agents *Major Trihgga (Support) - The mission giver of Norbert and other intermediate agents. *Lieutenant Qee (Support) - The one who tutors inexperienced or newly-recruited agents. *Professor Pedd (Support) - The one who invents the handy gadgets for the agents. *Pierre Niosas (Rival/Friend) - A rival of Roxanne who secretly has a crush on her. *Barry Flatfoot (Rival/Friend) - Pierre's best friend. Has a crush on Sheila. *Xavier Cell (Antagonist) - The leader of The Society. *Pyotr Piunazj (Antagonist) - The father of Sheila, who is unfortunately evil. He is the Society's vice-president. *Candace (Support/Other) - Sheila's pet Green Giraffe. She doesn't have an important role, but is a secret agent of another agency, stopping the minor crime, as revealed in cutscenes. *Speedin' Sergei (Rival/Friend) - A Drivin' Llama who is the leader of a small resistance group. Roxanne sometimes has to duel him. Enemies *84D-D13 - The main mook of this game. Quite idiotic and weak, even though they need to keep an eye to the people and attack any intruders or agents. *5N-4K3 - An enemy that looks quite like the 84D-D13, except having 5 more segments instead of a set of arms. They swing their body as attack. *Society Grunt - A human member of the Society. They are martial artists as well, and also sharpshooters, so battling them might be a problem. *9H-05T - A 84D-D13 with a spooky colorscheme. It can turn invisible and go through walls. *Sombie - Victims of the deadliest, cruelest and most horrible punishments have been smashed to death and rotten at the spooky places, turning them into these creeps, hungry for brains. Although they come in groups, they are weak. *K4-W411 - These 84D-D13-like plushie foes hide in a pile of teddy bears. When popping out, K4-W411s hug a victim to death. Use the attack button repeatedly to get this "cute" enemy off. *Lurker - These serpent-ish creatures hide underground and will attack once Roxanne gets close. *Purple Squid - A Green Giraffe's opposite: squishy, violent and purple. They can be tamed, though. *8L05-50M - This 84D-D13 is covered in petals. With their watering cans, they let Extreme Flytraps grow. *Carrotten - Mechanical carrots who smell like rotten carrots. They breath out the smell to poison someone. *Slime Slug - What its name says. If you don't watch out, you'll get trapped into its slimy body and be brought to a random enemy close to him. *Extreme Flytrap - Their maw is bigger than their head. Watch out for their bites. *3L1T3 84D-D13 - Green 84D-D13s that are more skilled. They obviously guard the more important parts. *53R-P3NT - These green 5N-4K3s are more experienced and more skilled. And longer too. *Society Elite - A more skilled and more powerful Society Grunt. Please avoid when you're inexperienced. *Cyber Lurker - These robotic Lurkers shoot laser beams whenever they pop out. Bosses Mini-Bosses *4NN0-Y4NC3 - A 84D-D13 with the colorscheme of Bearded Smiley and his trademark goatee *Poltergross - A gigantic, black Polterguy, existing of one hundred Polterguys *7UD93-H4MM3R - A giant robot with hammers as arms *Queen Audrey X - A giant flytrap with the ability to grab her prey with her tongue *73DDY-834R - A K4-W411 in a Giant Teddy bear-like body with a frame and fluff inside Items *Banknote - This game's currency. It features a Smilonian. 100 Banknotes make an extra life. This can be used in shops to buy items and optional weapons and abilities. *Chocolate Bar - Replenishes health. *Rose Drink - Gives an extra life. *Vessel of Life - Upgrades the character's health permanently with one Health Point. *Tulip Drink - Upgrades the character's heath temporarily with double the Health Points. When all of them are lost, these additional Health Points are gone. Weapons *Agency's Gun - The basic gun. Shoots bullets rapidly. *A poptart-like gun that shoots Nyan Cat-like organisms (complete with rainbow trail). These projectiles will defeat any enemy, besides bosses. (Optional) Locations L1 - Badeed L2 - Feabandon L3 - St. Courte L4 - Veggeville L5 - New Shop City Abilities The abilities are in order you'll get them. You'll get a new ability each time you cleared a main boss. *Kick Drop - Jump, then Attack+Down. Roxanne will make a powerful drop attack, and break things that are stuck in the ground. *HeliSpin - Jump, then press and hold Jump Button again. Roxanne will twirl in the air, giving her not only a jump boost, but also a precise and safe landing. *Wall Clinger - Press and hold Attack Button near a wall. Roxanne will cling on the wall without falling on it, reaching areas that cannot be reached. She'll not cling on certain kinds of wall. *Wall Jump - Jump, Jump again on wall. Roxanne can reach secret areas with this handy ability Optional Abilities These can be bought in a shop. They're expensive, but give you good abilities. *Speed Boost - Press Attack button and any Direction simultaneously. This allows Roxanne to move blindingly fast, until she stops. Gallery RoxanneARX.png|Roxanne RoxanneNormalARX.png|Roxanne in her usual attire SheilaARX.png|Sheila CandaceARX.png|Candace the Green Giraffe 84D-D13ARX.png|An 84D-D13 Category:Fan Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Agent RX series Category:Arend's Articles Category:Arend's Fan Games Category:Platformers Category:Platforming Games Category:Original Games Category:Games